


Царство грез

by Anonymous



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По настоятельному желанию общественности =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Царство грез

Ежели вы это читаете, знайте — я умер, тронулся умом или продался за тяжеленный кошель с золотом. Может, я захмелел, перебрал, как обычно, компания подобралась скучная, и я в шутку показал им этот ужас (кровь стынет в жилах!), а они решили, что будет ещё смешнее, покажи _сие_ миру. Кем бы вы ни были, где бы ни жили, какое бы пиво вы ни пили, как по мне, шутники из вас так себе.

Дело было после того, как король Вариан вытащил за косы узурпаторшу Мойру в чем мать родила, хотя я при рождении не был и матушки ее, королевы, женушки нашего приснопамятного Магни не знал. Если точнее, Мойра была в легкой ночной сорочке до пят, но то добавило особой утонченности, остроты, что в скабрёзных романах описывают. Знаете? Мятые, засаленные такие книжечки, их гоблины продают из-под полы. Конечно знаете.

Если ещё точнее, сквозь ткань виднелась бледность кожи, выгнутые линии тела, две темные точечки пониже шеи… Хм, больше ничего не припомню. Той же ночью мне приснилось _то самое_. Я очнулся весь в испарине, с туманом в голове, бросало и в жар, и в холод, пальцы немели и покалывали. Вечером в таверне мы праздновали конец узурпации, потому я не знаю точно отчего такое со мной, но сон был прескверный.

Значится, там, в царстве грез, Вариан ухватил за волосы Мойру и тащил волоком по Великой Кузне, а та брыкалась, вертелась, дрыгала ногами и хваталась за сильные руки. Всё как наяву! Ого, думаю, опять балуются монаршие особы, оно понятно, свои причуды, — и не свожу взгляда с точечек пониже шеи. Тем часом король хватил через край: дернул Мойру за пасмы, не устоял на ногах и шлепнулся, только огненно-рыжие косы в руках остались. Гляжу, мы одни, вокруг ни души, и две пары глаз на меня смотрят. Вот попал, думаю, сейчас меня тут и кончат. Мойра поднялась и упорхнула вверх, под свод, за ней следом Вариан. Я, дурак, тоже полетел. Вариан гнался и полосовал Мойру ее же космами, длиннющими почему-то, как плетью хлестал по мягких ягодицах и твердой пояснице, а принцесска в ответ визжала, вскрикивала и ещё быстрей улепетывала.

Вариан пыхтел, будто за колкой дров, неистово сёк пышную плоть, вытирал потный лоб и что было силы вновь размашисто стегал чертовку.

— Жарко, — говорит, — надо раздеться, — и тут же разом скинул всю одежонку, парил в одних подштанниках.

Слышу, Мойра жалобится:

— Ох, догонит меня, обесчестит, надругается над моим юным телом.

Странно это, думаю, чай не девица уже, целованная. Ну, да ладно, не моего ума дело, только замечаю, что неглупа девка, манит удальца, не дает отстать, оглядывается, мешкает, как бы невзначай.

Вдруг мы очутились в спальне: всё в золоте, в шелках, свечи горят, не иначе для забав готовились. Мойра в ночной сорочке лежала на кровати навзничь, руки раскинула, пальцы ног растопырила. А я не свожу глаз с точечек — родинок, то бишь, не подумайте срамного. Женщина она конечно видная, всё при ней, но страшно ведь! Я слыхивал, в Тернистой долине живет мошка, что сжирает мужей после… Мм, как сказать-то? Утех? Смертельных. Брр! Ну, вы поняли.

Вошел Вариан, подтянул штанишки, в руке рыжие косы вертит и молвит тоненьким голоском. Чего балакал — не припомню, но я хохотал до колик, Мойра посмеивалась, Вариан же смутился, покраснел и ушел. А Мойра теперь на меня смотрит! Странно так, как будто хочет чего-то. И враз понимаю, что я — Вариан… Цепенею, голос пропал, кричать не могу, только смотрю ей в глаза, тону в бездонной синеве очей. Я подошел к ложу, Мойра опустилась на четвереньки, выгнулась, как те барышни в домах с красными фонарями, позвала пальчиком и ласково так, игриво протянула:

— Поцелу-у-уй меня, — и губы трубочкой, — вкуси мои горячие уста.

Она встала на колени, подобрала низ сорочки, приподняла выше ляжек, и я проснулся с туманом в голове, онемевшими пальцами, весь в испарине и мокром исподнем.


End file.
